81 Prompts
by Rai-Mun
Summary: 81 Themes revolving around the cast of Seraphim; ranging from the romantic to the guardian-charge dynamic to sibling relations to friendships and rivalries. Various pairings and alternating humor and drama themes. Seraphim!verse.


**Title**: 81 Prompts – Seraphimverse

**Fandom**: Transformers (Seraphimverse)

**Characters**: The Seraphim Cast

**Pairings**: Bumblebee x Arcee / Ratchet x Ruka / Omega Supreme x Angel Frame / Snowstorm x Mary / Sky Shadow x Chromia (Thunderblast) / Skyfire x Chromia (Thunderblast) / Ironhide x Lulu / Sunstreaker x Serah / Sam x Mikaela / Optimus Prime x Skye / Hound x Razor / Shrapnel x Wheeljet / Starscream x Alexa / Noizemaze x X-White / Soundwave x X-White / Barricade x Lulu / Blitzwing x Maya x Trailbreaker / Nitro Convoy x Lori / Red Alert x Angela / Exigeyser x Override x Gasket / Ratchet x Ruka / Danny x Maggie / Shockfleet x Chromia (Thunderblast) / Ultra Magnus x Claret / Skyfire x Robin / Noizemaze x X-White x Soundwave

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance / Humor / Drama / General

**Word Count**: 9,404

**Summary**: 81 Themes revolving around the cast of Seraphim; ranging from the romantic to the guardian-charge dynamic to sibling relations to friendships and rivalries. Various pairings and alternating humor and drama themes. Seraphim!verse.

**Timeline**: Before, during, and after the events of Seraphim; In no particular order.

**Warnings**: Language; Violence; Adult Situations; Alcohol Consumption; Blood & Mild Gore; Transformers x Human Relations; Spark Bonding; Holoforms; General Fandom Crack

**Disclaimer**: "Transformers" and all related media, merchandise and trademarks belong to the **GLORIOUS** that is HasTak, and I am not making any money whatsoever from using them in this fictional work. I wish I owned Ratbat though. Sadly I don't. Skye Banes belongs to the ever amazing and much condescending xanyxeno of DeviantART, and Mobile Teletraan 01 "Claret" belongs to the always effervescent Melody Bird. All other original characters and story developments belong between me and Blue Lantern of Truth, though Melody Bird does like to put her two cents into the plotting process. Still don't own Ratbat, though.

**Notes**: Prompts taken from a variety of LJ threads – All of which I highly recommend you take the time to read and review, because they are one of the most awesome pieces of written work I've read in a long time. Various Seraphim!verse pairings of romantic and guardian-charge fashion, sibling relations, and a few friendships and rivalries thrown into the mix. Many thanks go to my brother and unwitting beta, Blue Lantern of Truth, for offering his opinions and contributing some of the more awesome ideas in this prompt. Please read and review – I'd love to hear what you all think about my character relation dynamics – All flames will be directed to the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno, while tasty reviews get a request prompt of their choice (Slash included). Individual prompt explanations at the bottom.

---

**#01: Belief Mirage and Lili**

There was no lack of belief, no matter what the circumstance, no matter how impossible everything seemed; odds stacked against them in an improbable ratio of unavoidable, utter failure – Mirage would protect her, would never let any harm come to pass over her. And that belief was burning bright, even now; towering purple logical monster known as Shockwave brandishing that laser at her face. Mirage would come for her. **Period**.

**#02: Bias White and Ratbat**

Everyone knew how important the ever stoic Soundwave's cassettes were to White, and no one doubted within an inch of their life that Ratbat was her favorite. Sure, she got along incredibly well with Ravage, all intellectual pursuits and silent stalking; Rumble and Frenzy, who never failed to bring the most unlady-like of laughs pouring out of her mouth and violent reactions stealing her body; and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, who were more her eyes and ears in a battle she was far too small to even be participating in – But no one could deny, the unabashed bias she had for Ratbat – In her eyes, Ratbat was no more than a Sparkling, too fragile to begin with. "Cuddles?" When Soundwave's youngest wanted cuddles, he would very fragging well get cuddles, and that was the end of that.

**#03: Blessing Bumblebee x Arcee**

Bumblebee had no lack of blessings in his life – From having been granted guardianship of one Samuel James Witwicky (Who had quickly ascertained "Best Friend" status), to having no less than the All Spark repair his damaged vocal processors, Bumblebee knew that he was, as Ruka had the habit of saying, "One who was loved by a goddess". What he hadn't realized though, was that he would come to meet his goddess one green day, in the guise of one very beautiful, spark wrenchingly so, Yamaha GTS1000A Motorcycle.

**#04: Breaking Prowl and Devon**

So there they were, racing down the interstate at an ungodly speed, colors and shapes outside the reinforced windshield blurring into one androgynous mass of soft-cornered blurs and vague impressions as they chased after the equally speeding Ferrari GTB. Entirely too much at peace with the whole situation, Devon calmly reached for the standard issue police radio, pausing a moment over the controls as he fiddled to input the right frequency. "Devon here," He spoke, pushing his square shaped glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, "The Prowl and I might be a tad tardy," There was an almost imperceptible 'hmph' from somewhere to his left, "We're just breaking a few dozen rules or so to apprehend a suspected Decepticon…"

**#05: Breathing Ratchet x Ruka**

He was crouched over her, hands pumping methodically, near violently over where her heart should be, blue orbs widening with an increasing sense of horror and slipping control behind square shaped glasses; sickeningly sweet, crimson liquid spilling over his fingers, staining the medical nin's clothes the angriest, ugliest shade of scarlet, life ebbing away between his digits and between her lips and between them both. "Breath, damnit! Breath you foolish, foolish female!" Kneeling in a puddle of what might as well have been his own life fluids, the Chief Medical Officer's holoform shivered, the limp body in his arms hardly doing what she was told.

**#06: Burning Inferno and Angela**

She was burning, always burning, her blood boiling and her temper a volatile thing, to say the least. Inferno gave his young charge his most charming smile, nozzle-hand twitching slightly as he held the youth up to his face, sapphire optics little half moons. "Want to start a fire?" If there was one thing more dangerous than letting the disturbed female spend all that time with Nowhere's resident walking nervous breakdown (She had decided that the Security Director didn't get enough love – Which was probably a good thing, in retrospect, because he'd probably decide it was a Decepticon plot), it was letting her spend all that time with Nowhere's resident pyromaniac firefighter.

**#07: Chocolate Blaster and Carlos**

"And why exactly," Prowl asked dryly, a hand waiving offhandedly at the scene before them, "Did you think giving Blaster chocolate was a good idea?" Next to him, the Hispanic youth let out a nervous chuckle, averting his eyes from the stern holoform's. "He looked hungry," He ignored the blank look the police officer shot him, "And heaven forbid I let my guardian go hungry." He leaned back, watching the carnage before him unfold as a seemingly overcharged Blaster attempted to proclaim his undying love for Soundwave, serenading the only slightly horrified looking bot with the dirtiest, most suggestive songs he could find.

**#08: Comfort Omega Supreme x Angel Frame**

Frame reluctantly placed the side of her head against Omega's orange chassis, optics shuttering rapidly behind her tempered visor as she felt him place a hand over her back, blaster canon resting jauntily over her ivory access wings. The older, slightly larger mech propped his chin over her helm, right between her ruby chevron, and for a moment, the rocket femme allowed herself to relax, swallowing back the feelings of flight and alarm that piqued at her Spark as she allowed herself the comfort of his touch.

**#09: Death Hook and Angel Frame**

"Death happens," He had stated simply, pushing the remains of what was once a fellow Decepticon aside, barely noting the look of grave, distressed unhappiness flashing in the Earth Defensor's baby blue optics. "That's a horrible thing to say!" She had countered, so naïve and unwizened in the ways of the world and war and life. Now, looking back, she understood perfectly what the snobbish perfectionist of a surgeon had meant, silver barrel fingers closing around the exposed Spark chamber of a dying Decepticon as she distractedly pulled the life force out of his twitching chassis. But Frame never stopped wishing, never stopped wanting, for someway to save the lives she needed to extinguish.

**#10: Defeat Bulkhead and Glen**

Bulkhead flashed a smile of victory over at his amicable human companion, the hefty African American sighing in resignation as the proof of his defeat flashed unforgiving across the television screen. '**New High Score**: **Blkhd**'.

**#11: Devotion Snowstorm x Mary**

When people asked Irontread what it was, exactly, between Snowstorm and Mary, the olive and tan Dump Truck just grinned goofily, shrugging his shoulders (A motion he had picked up from the humans) and chuckling in that carefully maintained image of idiocy. He wasn't the blithering fool he played so well, and knew better than to speak about what it was between his precious charge and best friend. "_Hopelessly devoted to you_…" played softly from his alt mode's radio, the Snow Cat SAM Half-Track holding the fiery red head close to his front bumper as he swayed gently from side to side, yodeling softly, a secret between the four (Shockfleet knew, of course. He knew about everything).

**#12: Disguise Sky Shadow x Chromia (Thunderblast)**

It was a convenient disguise; it allowed him to forget who he was and what he fought for, allowed him to indulge and lose himself in a sea of yellow and purple and grey without worrying about what would come of this later on.

**#13: Focus Red Alert and Skye**

Prime had suggested it, even encouraged it, his logic and reason being "If anything, it will at least give Red Alert something more productive to focus on other than his growing paranoia." Of course, Red Alert being Skye's (suggested) guardian had absolutely **nothing** to do with the fact that if any of his men could be counted on to protect the other Banes girl with everything he had, the fanatical Security Director was the only way to go (_Of course_, Prime).

**#14: Freedom Skyfire x Chromia (Thunderblast)**

The first time they had met, she had tried to shoot him. Their subsequent meetings did little to dissuade her almost manic desire to see him hurdling across the clear blue skies, a fiery inferno, only to crash violently into the sea. It was only later; much, much later, when he realized she wanted him in the water for one very specific reason: The relative privacy and unbound freedom to try and kiss him. So when he found himself, not surprisingly, sinking hard and fast below the churning waves of the Atlantic Ocean, that she had taken the first opportunity to crash her lips against his; a Spirit Bomber and a Speedboat from opposite factions.

**#15: Halo Skyfire and Starscream and Wheeljet**

Starscream had opened his mouth to protest violently, silenced by the imploring look in the red on white shuttle's optics, Wheeljet's own optics shuttering slightly as she felt the tetra jet's cockpit brush indelicately against her chassis. He sighed in resignation, slipping his arms around Skyfire and the Triple Changer and forming a bond stronger than any band of metal, petulantly murmuring, "I'm not sure this is necessary…" He cringed inwardly at the hurt look the duo sent him, and hastily added, "I really don't see how all this… _Cuddling_, will help Wheeljet understand the concept of a halo."

**#16: Happiness Ironhide x Lulu**

When Ironhide had gruffly, almost violently announced to her that he had what he believed were 'warm feelings' for her in the deepest parts of his Spark (With a little more force than one would deem necessary), she had been in the process of pruning her multicolored hydrangea, wide plum orbs blinking rapidly as she found herself on her back in a bed of flora, a very irate (Vector Sigma, was he… _Blushing_?) weapons specialist making a noise akin to clearing his throat and adding, that perhaps he even 'felt unbelievably strongly' for her, sleeping disorders and motion sickness and chronic fear of heights aside; and that he was possibly quite 'smitten beyond all belief' since meeting her in that abandoned alleyway almost an impossibly long time ago – She had understood, happiness worming itself into her voice. She spoke up to him, very gently and eyes brimming over with the sudden stinging sensation of tears, "I love you too, Ironhide." Always had, always will, always and forever.

**#17: Honor Mirage and Lili and Swindle**

"First of all, rich bot," The purple'd optic Combaticon explained smoothly, "I didn't kiss her – She kissed me." He shrugged coolly, black servos raised in a gesture of utter self-assurance and complete complacence (Never mind the cobalt Ligier Formula 1 Race Car was giving a whole new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill", blaster nozzle pressed painfully against his chassis) "And second of all, do you really think she heeds someone like _you_ defending her honor?" Mirage let out a short laugh of contempt, "Against someone like _you_? Most definitely."

**#18: Introduction Lockdown and Lili**

Lockdown eyed the human youth perched blissfully on the deceptive Combaticon's shoulder plate, ruby optics noting the close proximity the two shared on such an easy going level as the shorter mech introduced his companion to his long time accomplice. "And this, little lady," Swindle cooed, pointing haphazardly at the bounty hunter, "Is my contact Lockdown – My _partner_, if you will." The girl eyed him expectantly, tugging at Swindle to pick her up and bring her closer to the noncommittal, factionless bot. "Nice to meet you," She said, all courtesy and smiles, before leaning forward and whispering duplicitously, "Would you be interested in setting up a little business arrangement with me? I can assure you, it will be quite…" She had an expression eerily similar to Swindle's just then, "_Rewarding_." Sweet Sigma, that kid was growing up to be a regular charlatan after the Combaticon's Spark.

**#19: Jealousy Arcee and Miles**

Miles' initial reaction, upon discovering that his best friend had left him for a bitching Camaro, a smoking ex-jock concubine, and a peculiar tree hugging chick, was understandably a little more dark and resentful than the otherwise easy going blond adolescent would have liked to admit; jealousy worming itself into his heart at the sad(ly mistaken) realization that his best friend was leaving him behind for better things. Although the invitation into their "exclusive" club and the arrival of one pink Yamaha Motorcycle had changed his views drastically, and nowadays, he was content in just being there to watch it all happen this time around, instead of being told to "get out of the car" and stuck in the dark.

**#20: Jewel Sunstreaker x Serah**

There were very few things in life Sunstreaker had ever come to admit to himself were worth more to the eye than his sweet form – He was an artist, possessed an eye for true beauty that often went over the other Autobot's heads – And as the sunshine yellow Lamborghini raced down the barren dirt roads between Tranquility and Nowhere, he knew with the knowledge pulsating fiercely in his spark, the jewel crooning to herself in his back seat ("_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when clouds are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away…_") was one of those aforementioned few things in life.

**#21: Just Optimus Prime and Rad**

The young, blue eyed blond man ran his fingers fondly over the Peterbilt Big Rig's front, fingers catching on the proud Autobot decal emblazoned across it's prominent grill, a lovely shade of cherry against silver. "It's cool," He said, glancing up for a moment to lock eyes with the truck's deep, almost ominous looking windshield, "How your Autobot symbol of arms rest just so on your front grill…"

**#22: Kiss Sam x Mikaela**

Considering their first kiss had been on top of the bitching, really an alien robot from another planet, honey yellow Camaro; Sam felt he shouldn't really be all that surprised when the impressionable young Autobot had requested he and Mikaela engage in the activity around him more often. Mikaela had been a little less than utterly mortified, when sensing her distress, Bumblebee had explained, "I was thinking of trying that particular earth custom out with Arcee."

**#23: Lego Scrapper and Angela**

When Teletraan's reports had claimed that the uncharacteristically quiet and modest Front Load Loader was what one would call a 'quiet psycho', the small, mentally unbalanced child's first reaction had been a dry, but entirely honest "Charming!", chirped loudly enough so that the other Autobots in the room with her had heard. She ignored them, of course, when they told her that he was anything _but_, and when circumstance brought the two face to face (Sort off – He was using his holoform, and she had been in a different mind set than she had been when she read his file), in the little builder's section of the local toy store, with both their hands outstretched to reach for the same box of Lego bricks, her first words to him had been an entirely inappropriate "I think you're charming."

**#24: Life Ratchet and Mikaela**

It never failed to stun anyone who knew the duo enough to be given the information in the first place, when it was revealed that the Chief Medical Officer and the human ensemble's resident grease monkey cum mechanic extraordinaire had been revealed to be guardian and charge – After all, what Ratchet couldn't reach, Mikaela could easily get to; and whatever Mikaela lacked in Cybertronian knowledge, Ratchet was there to instruct. Together, no Transformer under their watchful eye would ever need to lose their life again – And also, as the twins and their accursed "Prank Patrol" had soon found out, the lovely brunette offered the **best** form of protection against the medic's frightful wrath.

**#25: Maybe Omega Supreme and The Constructicons**

Maybe, the last of the Guardian Robots thought contemptuously to himself, if he swallowed the betrayal and the guilt, he could almost goad himself into believing he felt something other than burning hate for the Constructicons (Oh, Frame would cry if she could read what flashed through his CPU). Later on, he thought, as the massive Devastator lay broken in his arms, maybe he would be able to believe he wasn't inciting himself into believing a lie, that it was authentic after all.

**#26: Memory Nemesis Prime and Optimus Prime**

"I know you," He had intoned to himself quietly, words almost lost on the other's audio receptors. He was a memory, something once precious from a past he could no longer remember, from a time before the consuming nothing of Unicron's victory over the Multiverse became all that mattered.

**#27: Music Soundwave and Blaster**

When Blaster found, not without a fair amount of prodding and hacking, Soundwave's personal music folder, backed behind multiple firewalls in the older sections of Teletraan's memory banks, Blaster had to ask himself, "Really… _Daft Punk_?" He had let the question hang in the Communication Officers' personal comm. lines, and was rewarded for his patience by a deep monotonous voice responding, rather deadpan, "Daft Punk: Superior. Acoustics and Harmonics: Preferable."

**#28: Name Nitro Convoy and Override**

He remembers, very clearly, that there had never been a time when he wasn't constantly by her side, and she at his; the two as inseparable as the residents of Planet Speedia and their burning desire to drive. So it was only fitting then, when an awed and slightly flushed Exigeyser had asked for their names, that the young humans in their company had laughed, exclaiming that they really **had** to be twins – Even their names were of the same roots!

**#29: Natural Ultra Magnus and Maya**

It was only natural, really, that the resolute, dependable, and selfless Autobot sub commander Ultra Magnus would be chosen to act as the shy, nervous, and socially inept Maya's Autobot guardian; the two were such a perfect match of depreciating individuals it was almost depressing to be around them, although no one could deny Magnus' dedication to the Autobot cause or Maya's exceptional talent with a violin. "I'm glad," Maya had intoned, most shyly, "That you're the one I have watching over me, Magnus." The much larger Autobot had started, looking down at the small female before running a finger over her head affectionately. "Now _that_, my dear, is something I can deal with."

**#30: Near Bumblebee and Sam**

It was a wonderful thing, really, being where he was when he was. Resting wearily in his guardian's arms, his head pressed close against the Camaro's chassis, utterly at ease and feeling safer than he had ever felt at the nearness of the small Autobot's Spark. Bumblebee's radio cracked to life, soft chords wooing the exhausted boy into a weary but contented sleep. "_Do a little dance… Make a little love… Get down tonight…_"

**#31: Neutral Swindle and Lockdown**

The opportunistic Combaticon looked down at the data pad he had procured from the Autobot engineer Wheeljack, neutral tinted optics skimming over the contents. Whatever horrific insult to nature itself those nerds were building back at Nowhere, he was sure good old Lockdown would have all the parts he needed – And if the bounty hunter's extensive collection of trophies and upgrades didn't cut it, well, he could always use the excuse to cruise the cosmos with the morally ambiguous bot.

**#32: Nowhere Perceptor and Lucy**

While Nowhere was indubitably home to far more advanced technologies than most earth based scientific research centers cum military strongholds were prone to have; it still lacked the finer equipment and heavy machinery Perceptor had at his disposal back on Cybertron – Though the presence of the brilliant, bespectacled brunette known as Doctor Lucy Suzuki did wonders to ease the microscope's disappointment at having to work with such deficient apparatuses (Wheeljack had laughed, Skyfire had shook his head, and Ratchet had threatened to show him "deficient apparatuses").

**#33: Nuance The Pontiac Twins (Jazz and Ricochet) and Epps**

Epps had almost missed it, the first time he noticed, not even entirely sure what it was he had caught – A nuance, maybe, a better look into the craziningly similar but twistedly different Pontiac twins that both served as his guardians (Hot damn, he got _two_). The silver one, all cool and a Kamikaze pilot with popularity that rivaled the All Spark; and the red one, all manic and a crazy sharpshooter with a reputation that preceded him (Crazy, yes. But not unhinged, damnit!). Must be nice, having a twin.

**#34: Overload The Lambo Twins (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) and Red Alert**

Red Alert clawed painfully at the sides of his scarlet helmet, anguish written all over his face plates as his navy optics looked ready to leak salient lubricants, voice strangled in his own vocal processor. "It isn't fair!" He lamented, crawling inch by tortured inch towards Sideswipe's surprised and mildly distressed form ("The _frag_, Red?"). "Sunstreaker!" The Security Director groaned, pitch rising violently, "Yeah, Sunny's with Serah…" The red and white Lamborghini reached his destination, his younger brother meeting him halfway from the floor, "Those two! They're both overloading each other and it just isn't fair!"

**#35: Pain O****ptimus Prime x Skye**

A sharp sliver of pain struck a violent cord in the Supreme Commander's Spark at the sight of her there, small hands beckoning him to come closer, him complying and getting down on his knees. She placed her hands on either side of his face plates then, looking for something in his deep blue optics – She must have found it, because she smiled just then, and kissed him firmly against his mouth plate. And her first words after the anguished and loving contact had been a gentle, "This isn't a dream."

**#36: Punch Blurr and Robin**

She hadn't even flinched, not even when the one promised as her guardian light slammed a steel fist just inches from the side of her head, metal creaking and giving way against fellow metal as the wall behind her shrieked in crumpled agony. "Interesting," The SWAT Anti-Aircraft Carrier murmured more to himself than to the two he was watching, dark burgundy optics eyeing the metallic blue Cybertronic Hover Car as he remained unmoving from where he had punched the warehouse wall, the brunette unmoving and unwavering in her conviction to stay by his side, "Very interesting indeed."

**#37: Quarrel Backgild and Bud**

The blue and yellow Autobot looked quizzically at his young blond charge, the latter looking terribly amused at his guardian's confusion, blue eyes flying back to the monitors as the volume increased unexpectedly, "Let me get this straight," The technical expert began, optics flashing behind the golden goggles, "Chromia is trying to rip Skyfire a new one because she's displeased with his reaction to her," The bot paused and added terribly inappropriate looking 'air quotes', "Flirting?" Bud shook violently with laughter, his small frame balancing precariously on Backgild's shoulder plate as he flashed the bemused Autobot a look, "It's called a lovers' quarrel, a lovers' quarrel!"

**#38: Question Hound x Razor**

"Me Razor have question for you Hound!" The emerald Jeep turned his only slightly startled attention towards the robotic Velociraptor, wicked tail flicking erratically from side to side as she looked up at him with those burning blue optics, running a clawed hand over her dark grey head. "Yes, Razor?" He smiled condolingly at the youngest Dinobot, half distracted by the irregular motions of her tail, "What you Hound like kiss more," She took a polished step forward, "Raptor," Her transformation was preceded by the sounds of internal machinery rearranging themselves into a new form, her reptilian-like armor shifting into a more feminine, vaguely anthropomorphic humanoid shape. "Or this?" She never gave the Autobot tracker a chance to answer, before his mouth became busy with a totally different motion from that of speaking (Damn, her brothers were going to tear him a new one).

**#39: Quiet Bumblebee and Wasp (Lightning Bug)**

It never failed to amaze Bumblebee, whenever he thought back to the time when his own fragile vocal processors were damaged, how his brother could handle the (self-imposed) silence; how the blue on white Dodge Viper could live in a world of shattered quiet.

**#40: Quirks Shrapnel x Wheeljet**

There were an impossibly vast amount of things about the communal Insecticon leader known as Shrapnel that arrested the scientifically (absent)minded Wheeljet – From his aesthetic paint job of silver and black and rich purple to his salient crimson visors, deliciously masculine yellow chassis, and impressive silver shoulder pincers to his unique ability to manipulate lightning and frighteningly twisted and perverse mind (Which in her opinion, only served to add a dangerously addictive counterbalance to his form). But if she had to choose, her favorite quirk would have to be the eccentric way he spoke, bar none. "Forget about freedom, little one – There is none for those who belong to me, to me."

**#41: Quitting Gasket and Mary**

Mary took a step back, taking a moment to admire her self proclaimed superior skills and eyeing the new paint job decorating the Cybertronic Motorcycle – White and more white, with just the right amount of black on all the right joints and a single shock of scarlet over his rear bumper – And declared, quite loudly, that he was now officially the sexiest piece of two wheeled machinery for miles and miles around. Gasket schooled his expression to that of cool indifference, promptly ignoring the sniggers coming from Armbullet's side of the converted garage as he decided, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that he couldn't have been happier in his (In their?) decision to quit working for that Pit Forsaken slagger Shockwave and move in with the dangerously apoplectic but terribly inventive redhead.

**#42: Rain Starscream x Alexa**

Alexa watched in muted awe as raindrops slid gracefully along the length of the scarlet and silver F-22 Raptor's wicked looking wings, entirely beside herself at the sight of her Haphephobic lover standing (…Landing?) out in the rain and using his bulk to shield her from the elements, rain and wind and all.

**#43: Reconnaissance Hound and Ruka**

The medical nin flashed a smile over to the large, innocuous boulder a little to her right and directly below her, not a single leaf displaced from its frail hold on the branch she was currently perched on. Reconnaissance on the Decepticon stronghold they had found would prove to be an exciting thing, if the brigade of five angry cars (A Kenworth Sleeper Truck, Tyrell Race Car, Lamborghini, Porsche, and Ferrari) racing around its perimeter and shouting obscenities at each other was anything to go by.

**#44: Sarcasm Sunstreaker and Fig**

While any who knew the sunshine yellow twin only in passing would be quick to counter with an argument, Fig knew that there was more to the self absorbed sociopathic Lamborghini then he let on, a knowledge that was reserved only for his brothers, and more recently, the Secretary of Defense's only daughter. "You know," Said sociopathic sunflower, entirely unamused, "Even someone as beautiful as me would have a difficult time shining my best on this despicable dust ball of a planet." Sarcasm dripped off his words – Primus forbid he ever stopped being such a fine piece of aft – And the Hispanic soldier just laughed, stoked as hell he had such an awesome Lamborghini for a guardian.

**#45: Self Noizemaze x X-White**

"I missed you," The erratically cheerful pretender chirruped brightly, almost goofily, holding tightly onto the small, silver haired synthoid and rubbing her gently along the side of his orange helmet, nothing misleading or deceitful in his actions as he showered the only slightly frowning femme with words of affection and physical caresses. "Missed _molesting_ me you mean?" She asked dryly, which only succeeded in earning her a dark chuckle from the ebony and gold Planet X jet, his darker, more serious side emerging. It never failed to amaze her (Though she'd be damned to the Pit before she'd ever admit it) just how terrible the price the aspirant had to pay for the knowledge and power given onto them by the great Un-Maker; how the millennia of servitude was – Had – Driven them all to the depths of insanity and the loss of self. _"You belong to me, my snow white queen… There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over… Soon by now you'll see, you're just like me… Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you…"_

**#46: Sensual Override and Lori**

It was almost cruel really, that Lori and Override were destined to be guardian and charge – There could only so much sensuality in one place at one time after all, and seeing the slender female bend over the equally curvaceous Lotus' hood as she reached out to run her fingers over the tempered glass was enough to send half the 'army' (Transformer and Human both) running to the medical bay complaining of a nosebleed and severe discomfort in their lower regions.

**#47: Serenade Soundwave x X-White**

She stared, partially in disbelief and partially in something akin to pride, as the metallic blue microcassette recorder serenaded her, crimson visors locked onto her own scarlet orbs as he continued to croon out the most touching lyrics in a tone and voice he hadn't used since they resided back on Planet X, before those damned Gigalonians had taken it all away. Taking a moment longer to appreciate the rich, deep baritone that soothed over her audio receptors, X-White activated her thrusters and languidly descended into the waiting Planet X jet's arms, the softest strains of melodic music pulsating from his speakers as she landed lightly in his arms, her smaller frame fitting perfectly against his chassis. "_In the still of the night, I held you, held you tight. 'Cause I love, love you so. Promise I'll never let you go. In the still of the night._"

**#48: Sex Barricade x Lulu**

It was a raw, almost primal desire to stake claim over the femme that had driven him to corner her, had driven him to lock her in his back seat and use bodily force that didn't intend to kill. "My only wish," He purred darkly against her collarbone, "Is to make you scream." It had been a long time since the former Decepticon hunter had last lost himself within the legs of a female, unable to contain his urge to drag the young woman to him and show her the overwhelming power of his ravishing masculinity; holoform darkly handsome and almost uncaring in his attractiveness. Looking down at the breathless, crying female below him as they engaged in the act of organic sex, Barricade decided that there were some things better experienced in this body than in his own.

**#49: Share Blitzwing x Maya x Trailbreaker**

It had been one of those surreal moments in life, when the ebony Hilux Camper Truck found himself alone with the freshly defected MIG-25 cum Type-74, the latter eyeing him with an uncharacteristic interest. Fidgeting uncomfortably for a moment under the ex-con's icy gaze, the Autobot opened his mouth to inquire – Good naturedly, of course – If there was anything he could do for the Purple Panzer, when the Triple Changer approached him with fluid swiftness, silencing him with a look that could have frozen hardier mechs. "Listen carefully, Autobot," He growled hot headedly, but interrupted himself, near silent sounds of gears shifting, "I vould like to proposition you…" He began again, icily accented voice soft on the other's audio receptors, when Random tore control away and ran with it, an angry Megatron running away with all his dignity, "Vould you like to share?"

**#50: Smirk Sideswipe and Serah**

She was smirking, he could feel it so much more than he could see it, her fingers tightening their grip on his steering wheel and her heels digging down harder on his gas pedal than necessary. He didn't mind, of course – The thrills they were both getting at driving well over speeds most would consider suicidal the single most important thing at the moment.

**#51: Soft Nitro Convoy x Lori**

It never failed to inspire wonder in the Speedian how vulnerably soft and small his dearest bond mate was, a curtain of rich chocolate hair falling over her ivory shoulders as she reached up and locked lips with him, fierce and possessive and all too deliciously soft.

**#52: Sojourn Swindle and Lili**

The last thing Ultra Magnus had expected to see when he entered Nowhere's refectory was the duplicitous Combaticon known as Swindle, little Lili Tang perched happily on his yellow arm, downing a few cubes of high grade Energon as he happily (Or was that proudly?) displayed his wares to the tittering youth, her hands clutching a single black digit in a show of absolute unguarded affection. He had opened his mouth to protest, but the total and utter impossibility of the scene before him had him gapping like a fish out of water, large, square shaped optics shuttering violently as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. Apparently the credit loving FMC XR311 combat support vehicle had said something of humorous intent, leaving the small femme laughing quite ecstatically as she leaned against the Combaticon's metallic purple chassis; and the Autobot sub commander decided, quite uncharacteristically, to just turn around, walk out of the refectory, and just take a sojourn from it all.

**#53: Soliloquy Red Alert x Angela**

It wasn't so much a surprise that the two could sit in each others' company for an inordinate amount of time in otherwise crippling silence – They both had more than enough voices among themselves to keep each other company, though one might be tempted to worry about the possible negative effects such acute paranoia and mild delirium; coupled with the mech's glitch and the child's multiple personality disorder – Always only an arm's reach away from the other. So when either (Or more often both) began a soliloquy of rapidly increasing lack of reason, logic, and common sense (The Security Director); or a soliloquy of rapidly increasing violence and self mutilation and long contained anguish (The raven haired femme), Inferno never doubted it was each others' own brand of clinical insanity that kept the other so firmly anchored to reality.

**#54: Solitary Trailbreaker and Franklin**

They were of a similarly solitary nature, both relatively bulky and terribly understated around the women they loved, preferring military action and practiced motions – Though of course, Trailbreaker mussed to himself, trying his hardest not to pay too much attention to the Colonel and Doctor currently making out in his back seat like a bunch of overcharged younglings, sometimes, females liked that in a mate.

**#55: Sordid Wheeljack and Maggie**

Shaking her head at the utterly sordid state her guardian was in, front chassis badly charred and smoke pouring out of the ever haphazard engineer's laboratory, Maggie offered the sheepish looking scientist a look of muted puzzlement, noting how one of his ear-fins was lighting up the fiercest shade of blue she'd ever seen. "And how exactly," She began, carefully, making her way over to the repentant mech, "Did you blow your left hand to kingdom come when you were holding the gun in your right?"

**#56: Sorrow Rad and Maya**

Maya had always been a quiet one, cripplingly shy and painfully nervous; never particularly articulate or all that close with people (Even family). She worried herself to the point of physical illness, stressing over things and giving people the rather sharp impression that she was a strange one, best left to her own devices. She suffered, in silence and in sorrow, and Rad thought, not for the first time, that he would drown in his precious Maya's grief.

**#57: Speed Exigeyser x Override x Gasket**

They raced as though someone, possibly Primus, was clearly out to get them. That had been the way they worked, since the beginning, and it was always going to be like that, no matter where they were, or when they were there, or even who they were with. To the M1117 armored security vehicle, the Lotus, and the Cybertronian Motorcycle; speed was an aphrodisiac, a drug, a way of life and death. So they raced, an eternal loop of red and white and red and black and red, consumed by each other just as much as they were consumed by the speed.

**#58: Taste Exigeyser and Coby**

He could taste it, just at the edge of consciousness, the thrill and pull and lull of it all, the overriding need for speed and the deliciously burning high that came with it, and Coby understood, quite clearly, that he and his guardian weren't so different at all, were more similar than most of the guardian-charge pairs out there.

**#59: Tears First Gunner and Stella**

She had smiled at him, through the haze of tears and nasty taste of metal in her mouth, "Oh lovely… Just what every injured person wants to see," He was careful not to jostle the redhead, lifting her closer to his face with every ounce of care he could muster in his terribly oversized servos, willing to all that would listen that her eyes would continue looking at him like that, "A giant shoulder-mounted cannon aiming right at them."

**#60: Tic Mixmaster and Wheeljet**

The terribly petite and inadequately armored Triple Changer eyed the manic and somewhat crazed chemist cackle insanely to himself, the easily distracted femme watching with the kind of morbid fascination one employs when looking at a tragedy they really shouldn't be scrutinizing. From her own personal observations and Hook's brutally honest elucidation she could easily surmise that the Cement Mixer was one dangerously unhinged bot, enough to make even Blitzwing look like a reasonable and perfectly stable personality. "Like-like-like what you see, little jet, like what you see?" Mixmaster cajoled, a chortle finding its way into his speech halfway through his sentence like some sort of disturbing tic, his insane repetitions punctuated by the terrible noise. Sitting there, she should have been distressed at being the center of his attention – But really, how could the strange taste'd Nemesis cum Lowrider been anything **but** enthralled?

**#61 A: Touch Wheeljet and Wasp (Waspinator)**

He twitched, violently and involuntarily, as the only slightly taller femme reached forward, placing her servos on either side of his face plates, pulling the trembling mass of green and purple closer to her chassis with such an agonizingly slow softness the shattered mech had to wonder if she were really even moving at all, or if space and time itself was bringing the two to each other. He spasm'd once, before succumbing to her touch, his Spark recognizing hers even if his CPU and memory banks did not. He looked more like his father-creator, all insect-like and full of tics and odd speech mannerisms, but there was a grace and fluidity to him that could have only come from her – His being there, his existence… Admittedly, the easiest way to explain it would be to say that Wheeljet fell in love, but that would be contrived – Shrapnel was not someone to be fallen for, despite the proof of that right there, shaking and watching with convulsing purple optics.

**#61 B: Touch Ratchet x Ruka**

There was a mild sensation of pain flooding her immediate consciousness when she first opened her blue green eyes to the world around her – Sterile white and alien machinery. She was in Nowhere's medical bay, but she couldn't quite be sure as to how she got there; her last fleeting memories were that of being blinded by white-hot headlights, hitting the rough concrete as the most ominous black and purple Kenworth Sleeper Truck came barreling towards her, looming in her immediate vision before a crunching sound and sudden numbness forced her into a loss of consciousness. "You're awake…!" She turned her head (Regretting it almost instantly, a sharp sliver of pain racing along her neck) and saw a sight for sore eyes, bright neon yellow a pleasant change from all the white. "Hatchet-_Hakase_," She smiled, her breath hitching imperceptibly as he placed a finger over her forehead to feel her temperature. All other sensations faded away, his touch the only thing that matted, the only thing that ever would.

**#62 : Trust Skywarp and Thundercracker and Wheeljet**

The modified Nemesis jet cast a sideways glance at the happy little F-22 Raptor flying erratic, lazy circles around her; the acidic tang of sulfur heavy against her olfactory sensors as the seeker's cockpit brushed oh so delicately against her carapace, wickedly curved wings grazing just so against her own fragile appendages. Next to her, the predominantly blue Fighter Jet gave her an almost apologetic look, cherry-tipped wings cutting the air around them with a thunder-like boom. "Skywarp," She spoke softly, flying unhurriedly and performing a languid barrel role in mid air, gliding down next to him and giving him her best straight-faced look. "Just trust me," The purple on black Decepticon cooed, matching her speed and aerial maneuvers with little difficulty as the trine of jets began their decent over the airspace of Nowhere, "Oh, but I've missed the sense of doom and dread I get whenever you say those words."

**#63: Uniform Autrooper and Claret**

**Mission City**: Northern Los Angeles; United States of America. **Planet**: Earth. Claret wasted little time in getting out of the car, a black and white Mazda RX-8 that looked terribly out of place in a Western country; as she stole a glance up at the towering mech wearing a perpetually firm expression as it rose quietly up from where the innocuously small vehicle had once been. She tugged at the edge of her uniform once, reaching up and taking her partner's hand in hers before walking confidently towards the assembly of important looking (And only mildly startled) officials.

**#64: Victory Danny x Maggie**

When Danny had popped the question, mere moments before he took a nasty shot to the shoulder from the rampaging single mindedly loyal and very purple terror known as Lugnut, Maggie had been certain she would not have the opportunity to answer him, would not have the opportunity for much else, truth be told; but when a royally pissed AH-64 Apache Copter came out of literally nowhere and decked the brute, lifting the two humans and depositing them in a glaringly yellow Search and Rescue Hummer; Maggie said the first thing that came to mind, spilled the words only she could say. "Yes, I'll marry you." And victory had been his, that day.

**#65: Violent Punch and Longarm**

There was a certain violence in the way the Autobots' Counter Intelligence officers cum saboteurs carried themselves, unnervingly different from the way they carried themselves when under the guise of Decepticons (Jetwheel could attest to that, and would), and while most Autobots were complacent enough to just turn away, there was always the underlying threat to Punch's fluid movements, to Longarm's tempered intellect. Fuck with them, and they **would** kill you, Primus forbid. It wasn't a matter of if, but a matter of where, when, and how painful it would be.

**#66: Walking Cape Dirge and Lulu**

The three wheeled Harley-Davidson Touring Motorcycle let out a dejected meep, sad little headlights giving the female adolescent next to him a most imploring look as he struggled (Not for the umpteenth time) to transform into his vaguely anthropomorphic, humanoid shape and failing miserably, a most painful grinding of gears and parts breaking the agreeable silence they had been walkling in. "Dirge," The pink striped brunette gave the silver and green Autobot a look tempered with patience and love, before placing a hand over the Reconnaissance Operative's fuselage and sighing. "But we're going nowhere fast!" He replied, and she knew he hadn't meant their base of operations either, "I'd go nowhere with you any time, CD."

**#67: Waltz Soundwave and Maya**

She looked up at him, diminutive and delicate in his arms, as the square-shouldered telepath gently swayed from side to side, a slow waltz to soothe the ill youth as he opened a telepathic link, connecting his mind with hers and flooding the link with a warm softness he usually reserved solely for his creations, and for his white princess. Soundwave was sending emotional data across the telepathic link, emotional data Maya had never felt in her entire natural life, and she had to admit, it frightened her. But she responded, shyly at first, then with a growing confidence as her feelings became increasingly clear. Over on his side, Soundwave realized that being coupled to Maya meant being exposed to unending waves of affection, meant being open to powerful surges of encouragement and unbiased support and blind faith, an unfaltering and unwavering sincerity that did not fail to render the microcassette recorder dizzy, dazzled as he was the first time he had heard her play before laying eyes on her small, fragile frame. Wrapped entirely in love and safety and unable and unwilling to resist it, Maya relaxed into the Communication Officer's arms and found her place.

**#68: War The Datsun Brothers (Prowl; Barricade; Bluestreak; Smokescreen)**

War did things to a person not many other events could do, a brutal fact practically hardwired into the cerebral processors of a certain quartet of brothers; three of whom were fighting on the side that preached freedom and equality for all, one fighting on the side that demanded servitude and enslavement from each and every one. Even now, with the dark Saleen Mustang estranged from his former faction, one could not deny the rift between siblings. "There's some demons runnin' loose inside that bot," The older ones had mused, "And sometimes I think they grab hold of him and won't let him go."

**#69: Waves Shockfleet x Chromia (Thunderblast)**

They rode the waves, those two, rode the waves until they went down separate paths in life, the first burned by betrayal and the other only coming to terms with her infatuation. It was only after the femme had witnessed their so called "glorious leader" indiscriminately rip the Assault Speedboat apart and feed on his Spark, madness and bloodlust and complete and utter unfeeling cruelty evident in his burning burgundy optics did she finally see, the only one who truly cared was the one lying dying in the of the Cybertronic Assault Jet's arms.

**#70: Weakness Ironhide and Will**

When William Lennox found the Topkick Pickup Truck waiting – Rather impatiently – For him as he stepped out of his front door that morning, internal alarms were going off in his head not unlike the time he had been besieged in Mission City, the dark expression on the Autobot's holoform not helping matters any. Whatever metaphorical bomb the soldier had been expecting his family guardian and long time friend to drop on him could not possibly be anything good – The weapons specialist never looked quite so serious and troubled unless Decepticons were involved. So when he had asked, rather gruffly and completely hurried, what it was Lennox had done to win over his 'mate', the human found himself vainly attempting to stop himself from doubling over and laughing, recognizing the look on Ironhide's face as strangled lovesickness. "My my," he had chuckled, ignoring the look of murder the holoform was shooting at him, "Lovely little weakness you've got there, 'Hide."

**#71: Weddings Wasp (Lighting Bug) and James**

When Sam and Mikaela announced, right after the last of the Decepticons had been dealt with, that they were getting married, the residents of Nowhere were all beside themselves with delight and amusement, Ironhide even going as far as muttering "About slaggin' time," under his breath, just loud enough for the betrothed pair to hear. Now that the actual wedding ceremony was taking place, Wasp was having a most difficult time preventing himself from running out of the grand cathedral (Somehow procured at an impossibly low price by the fraudulent Combaticon Swindle and his little apprentice Lili) and never coming back, his human charge sobbing uninhibitedly at his side. "Sweet Sigma, James. Restrain yourself." Beside him, the brunette hiccupped, "Bu-guh," He was having some trouble speaking around his snuffles, settling on instead giving his Dodge Viper guardian his most moving blue eyed look. It would have worked, the Autobot placing a single finger over his charge's back – If it wasn't for the fresh weepy sounds that escaped the Lennox boy as Mikaela flashed a most beautiful smile and audible "I do", causing the sapphire and white bot to mutter, "You cry like a femme, James."

**#72: Whimsy Skyfire and Alexa**

It had been a flight of fancy, a whimsy brought about by the giddy feeling of being in love, when the young woman with the beautiful grey green eyes had asked the contemplative Spirit Bomber to teach her how to fly him, somehow having ascertained that his alt mode's interior had an operational interface not _too_ different from an F-22 Raptor's. So there they were, flying lazily in the night sky, two quiet souls drifting over Nowhere in quiet contentment. She looked up into the heavens, past his tempered cockpit glass, and was dazzled by the sheer number of stars hanging in the vast beyond, glittering testaments of what lay behind the curtain. The shuttle smiled to himself, lost in his charge's gentle contentment and amazement.

**#73: Whiskey And Rum Rift and Retcon**

He had died that day, a broken shell of what he once was, the day the Decepticon Communications Officer had vanished from his sight. He had endured, living for the dim hope of meeting him again, and living for the sake of his Cassetticon partner. But this was all just too much for him, to have to bury his own dreams and hopes before they were even realized – Would the stoic one feel his being stop, when it did, when it inevitably would? Would he even… _Care_? The answer hurt like a ton of napalm. No, he probably would not. "I love you more than I did the week before I discovered alcohol…" He cradled the small Cassetticon in his arms, high grade gone and replaced with cheap whiskey and rum. And the rest… Was silence.

**#74: Will Ultra Magnus x Claret**

She pressed her small form against his larger one with a little more force than necessary, reveling in the feeling, going out of her way to ensure that the Freightliner's chassis could press up against her small breasts and flat stomach as much as they could. She looked up at the Autobot sub commander with startling claret orbs, and she thought she hinted a ghost of a grin on his lips at her touch. Grinning back and whispering his name to the heavens, she opened the link they shared, lost in the emotion she was so willingly giving to him. It took all of his will not to break, the utter ferocity of her feelings flooding through the link almost overwhelming in it's purity. "That's right," Ultra Magnus thought, almost maliciously, "I love you too." Never mind she wasn't real – He'd deal with that later, because right now, she was all that was real to him.

**#75: Wings Skyfire x Robin**

It never failed to amaze the moody pottery major, no matter how many times in the past she had seen them, just how gorgeous the B-2 Spirit Bomber's wings could truly be, wicked cherry appendages cutting across the still navy air in a calculated display of beautiful grace and dangerous tenacity.

**#76: Wishes Noizemaze x X-White x Soundwave**

If one were to ask the silver haired synthoid what she would wish for if she was ever offered the chance by the great Un-Maker, her answer would be a very curt, very direct "Death to Gigalonia", voice firm with conviction and fist clenched in violence. There was nothing else in the Universe she would think of asking for – It was, after all, the reason she and Noizemaze and Soundwave had attempted to forge an alliance with The Fallen – Simply because there was nothing else she wanted. She didn't feel the often overwhelming homesickness for Planet X the ebony jet did, nor the often crushing discontent the sapphire microcassette recorder was prone to contemplate on; she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself (Primus knows the telepath was bound to pick that thought up), but her other wish, long granted and a cure to her loneliness, had been granted the day the two mechs found her on that backwater planet Earth.

**#77: Wonder Jetwheel and Counterpunch**

When the foremost Decepticon Counter Intelligence officers cum saboteurs half stumbled, half dragged themselves into Hook's medical bay, supporting each other and laughing like the very act of laughing was about to be outlawed the very next day, the perfectionist surgeon raised an optic ridge in wonder and gave the duo a moment to collect themselves, crimson optic band eyeing the two with mild distaste at their apparent loss of control. Shaking his head as the two slid to the ground, frames shaking violently as they continued to clutch at each other as though the loss of contact would send them both cantering offline, Hook made a firm decision: All high grade coming from Mixmaster's personal catch was not to be accessible to anyone outside of the Constructicon circle – Most especially if those 'anyone' happened to be a Triple Changer and a Pontiac Fiero.

**#78: Worry The Seeker Brothers (Thundercracker; Starscream; Skywarp; Fortune)**

"You know," The oldest, graceful, sapphire seeker murmured, "You make us worry about you too much." A snort, short and constricted, "Ya know he only does that to see how much we love him, damn slagger." The smallest, youngest, least respective of the brothers piped up from somewhere under the mass of intertwined arms and brushing cockpits and pressed chassis, "Thinks we'll drop everything just to come flying to his side at the drop of a whistle." A muffled half laugh, "But we do, don't we?" The fourth sibling (Only by an Astrosecond!), tall and thin with broad shoulders just like the other three had, murmured, nuzzling against the screechy crimson brother in question. "Oh shut it."

**#79: X Noizemaze and Soundwave**

There they were – The consummate con-artist, misleading and deceitful in everything he did, living for the look of shock and betrayal on his victims' faces as they realize he's played them for fools; and Planet X's most physically intimidating warrior, with "mad skillz" at creating confusion, audio-altering abilities allowing him change his voice or focus devastating sonic attacks and create mind-altering illusions. Both hailing from Planet X, both suffering mental instability; driven to insanity and loss of self. "_This industry's venomous with cold-blooded sentiment, no need for nervousness, it's just a little turbulence…_"

**#80: Yearning Flash Drive and Danny**

Though the relatively world-worn Apache Copter had never experienced the emotion himself, there was no denying how well he understood his sporadic charge's unwavering devotion and steadfast yearning for the deviously intelligent Miss Madsen, which was why, when said Aussie programmer found herself being airlifted from her house to the middle of nowhere (No, not their base, but literally _nowhere_), nothing for miles and miles around but a candle-lit table and an equally confounded Brit, she really couldn't bring herself to feel irritated at the deceptively manipulative Autobot Reconnaissance Operative – Never mind she could have done with a warning. "_The road outside my house is paved with good intentions, hired a construction crew, 'cause it's hell on the engine…_"

**#81: Yield Roadstorm and Cape Dirge**

One did not yield to the way of the road unless it was in their blood, and when one was talking about the pair of handsomely painted Harley-Davidson Touring Bikes that rested jauntily, handlebar to handlebar and wheel to wheel, by the side of Lulu's driveway, there was little in the way of doubting that yes, the way of the road was **most** definitely in their blood (Shockfleet had noted once, while pruning his Bonsai, that Motorcycles seemed to be drawn to it, to the endless expanse of midnight asphalt).

---

And it is complete! Break out the high grade people, and watch me attempt to write the next chapter of Seraphim while struggling with a hangover. Individual prompt explanations time, so look lively:

#01: Belief Mirage and Lili – Ah, the sweet single minded beliefs of a child.

#02: Bias White and Ratbat – Seriously. Who **doesn't** love Ratbat?

#03: Blessing Bumblebee x Arcee – I blame G.I. Joe for this. I really do (Damn, Arcee gets around!).

#04: Breaking Prowl and Devon – Prowl and Devon are chasing down one of the Stunticons in this prompt, if you couldn't tell.

#05: Breathing Ratchet x Ruka – Sad bitter love moment for Ratchet and Ruka – Did she or didn't she?

#06: Burning Inferno and Angela – Damn, Inferno likes 'em krazie, don't he?

#07: Chocolate Blaster and Carlos – Not slash per se (There is **no** slash in Seraphim), but still funny as hell, no?

#08: Comfort Omega Supreme x Angel Frame – Because Omega needs all the loving he can get, damnit.

#09: Death Hook and Angel Frame – Hook = House. Yay.

#10: Defeat Bulkhead and Glen – Video Games, people.

#11: Devotion Snowstorm x Mary – Meaningful twisted romance between the angry chick and the yodeling Snowcat.

#12: Disguise Sky Shadow x Chromia (Thunderblast) – The whole Double Agent love triangle with an enemy femme fatal angle.

#13: Focus Red Alert and Skye – Seriously Prime, we _all_ know what's really going on in your cerebral processors.

#14: Freedom Skyfire x Chromia (Thunderblast) – I blame Galaxy Force (Cybertron).

#15: Halo Skyfire and Starscream and Wheeljet – Back in the day, in Altihex, pre-war. Friendship prompt.

#16: Happiness Ironhide x Lulu – Because hydrangea are awesome.

#17: Honor Mirage and Lili and Swindle – If you're one of the few who know how Seraphim ends, then you should get this.

#18: Introduction Lockdown and Lili – Making way for the sequel; it demands this prompt be written!

#19: Jealousy Arcee and Miles – Because I like Miles.

#20: Jewel Sunstreaker x Serah – Requested by Blue Lantern of Truth, he's a sucker for this pairing.

#21: Just Optimus Prime and Rad – Who didn't see this coming?

#22: Kiss Sam x Mikaela – Canon blurb.

#23: Lego Scrapper and Angela – Because we all **know** Scrapper's a closet Lego geek.

#24: Life Ratchet and Mikaela – Damn pheromones!

#25: Maybe Omega Supreme and The Constructicons – Sad sap attempt with some emotional undercurrents.

#26: Memory Nemesis Prime and Optimus Prime – Self explanatory, I hope. I needed to get this down is all.

#27: Music Soundwave and Blaster – Hit me like a ton of bricks when I was listening to "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger".

#28: Name Nitro Convoy and Override – Technically the same person in canon, but I wanted to keep a male and a female.

#29: Natural Ultra Magnus and Maya – The most depreciating characters in Seraphim, next to Dead End.

#30: Near Bumblebee and Sam – Not slash, damnit. I can write not slash too.

#31: Neutral Swindle and Lockdown – Mostly Animated!verse, inspired by the episode "S.U.V."

#32: Nowhere Perceptor and Lucy – Well, they're both quirky geeks, so why the hell not?

#33: Nuance The Pontiac Twins (Jazz and Ricochet) and Epps – Shattered Glass blindsided me here.

#34: Overload The Lambo Twins (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) and Red Alert – Because it's fun to torment Red Alert.

#35: Pain Optimus Prime x Skye – For xanyxeno, whom I've drawn and written for in the past.

#36: Punch Blurr and Robin – Blurr's lost himself to Onslaught, but even then he seems a tad reluctant…

#37: Quarrel Backgild and Bud – This was a bitch to write. Not too fond of either character…

#38: Question Hound x Razor – Weirdness, requested by Blue Lantern of Truth. Back on Cybertron, pre-war.

#39: Quiet Bumblebee and Wasp (Lightning Bug) – For Blue Lantern of Truth. Sibling dynamics and self-imposed silence.

#40: Quirks Shrapnel x Wheeljet – G1 OTP. Cause Wheeljet likes strange and dangerous things.

#41: Quitting Gasket and Mary – Gasket and Armbullet move in with Mary. Sequel inspired prompt.

#42: Rain Starscream x Alexa – The only reason I even looked at Micron Densetsu (Armada) in the first place.

#43: Reconnaissance Hound and Ruka – The ninja and the tracker. Nature lovers at their finest.

#44: Sarcasm Sunstreaker and Fig – Because Fig didn't die in the build up to Seraphim.

#45: Self Noizemaze x X-White – Galaxy Force OTP. Because Noizemaze is metal sex.

#46: Sensual Override and Lori – I blame the American dubbing team. At least that was a likable idea.

#47: Serenade Soundwave x X-White – Cause Seraphim!verse Soundwave is a mix of G1 and Galaxy Force, hence…

#48: Sex Barricade x Lulu – Did I make you nosebleed?

#49: Share Blitzwing x Maya x Trailbreaker – Going to bed with Blitzwing would be an orgy in itself, plus a repressed TB…

#50: Smirk Sideswipe and Serah – Speed demons.

#51: Soft Nitro Convoy x Lori – Damnit, Japan, I love you.

#52: Sojourn Swindle and Lili – Swindle's found himself an apprentice.

#53: Soliloquy Red Alert x Angela – Let's be krazie together!

#54: Solitary Trailbreaker and Franklin – Really, no idea where this came from.

#55: Sordid Wheeljack and Maggie – If Maggie wasn't already destined to be with Danny, you know she'd be with Wheeljack.

#56: Sorrow Rad and Maya – Heavy on the drama.

#57: Speed Exigeyser x Override x Gasket – A hodgepodge of Galaxy Force and Cybertron, cause I can.

#58: Taste Exigeyser and Coby – Semi Sequel to #54: Speed.

#59: Tears First Gunner and Stella – More pseudo drama. And tell me you didn't think that too. _Can_ be interpreted as romantic.

#60: Tic Mixmaster and Wheeljet – Because I like Mixmaster more than I should. **Not** romantic!

#61 A: Touch Wheeljet and Wasp (Waspinator) – Cause between me and BLoT, G1 Shrapnel + OC Wheeljet = Animated Wasp.

#61 B: Touch Ratchet x Ruka – Semi Sequel to #05: Breathing. Because I couldn't pick which to post. For BLoT, once again.

#62 : Trust Skywarp and Thundercracker and Wheeljet – You go flying with Skywarp and Thundercracker and **this** happens.

#63: Uniform Autrooper and Claret – Cybertron-Earth Relations teimz! For Melody Bird.

#64: Victory Danny x Maggie – Way to put Maggie in the spot, Danny.

#65: Violent Punch and Longarm – G1 Dreamwave and Animated thrown together here, because I needed something violent.

#66: Walking Cape Dirge and Lulu – Cape Dirge blew his transformation cog, and now Lu has to walk home.

#67: Waltz Soundwave and Maya – The bonds of a surrogate father-daughter relationship. **NOT ROMANTIC**!!

#68: War The Datsun Brothers (Prowl; Barricade; Bluestreak; Smokescreen) – This confuses even me.

#69: Waves Shockfleet x Chromia (Thunderblast) – Angst Assault Speedboat Loving. Sweet Sigma, poor Shockfleet!!

#70: Weakness Ironhide and Will – Smooth, Ironhide.

#71: Weddings Wasp (Lighting Bug) and James – For Blue Lantern of Truth. Everyone loves weddings!

#72: Whimsy Skyfire and Alexa – Starscream is having a joygasm right now.

#73: Whiskey And Rum Rift and Retcon – I know it _seems_ like slash, but it's really not.

#74: Will Ultra Magnus x Claret – For Melody Bird. Because Magnus needs some loving bad, bad, bad.

#75: Wings Skyfire x Robin – Because Seeker wings (And door wings and hull wings) are a sexy, **sexy** thing.

#76: Wishes Noizemaze x X-White x Soundwave – Galaxy Force with a smidgen of G1. Romantic angst back story prompt.

#77: Wonder Jetwheel and Counterpunch – Because I wanted a drunk Counterpunch and Jetwheel creeping Hook out.

#78: Worry The Seeker Brothers (Thundercracker; Starscream; Skywarp; Fortune) – Ah, brotherly love.

#79: X Noizemaze and Soundwave – Keep on trucking, X-Men. *bricked*

#80: Yearning Flash Drive and Danny – Damn, lack of subtlety much?

#81: Yield Roadstorm and Cape Dirge – Biker brothers. Sort off.


End file.
